


Heat Lightning

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, gotta have that positive reinforcement, i always try to appease my fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: A direct sequel to my previous Heat Wave, starring Bethany Hawke and a very frustrated Gamlen Amell in very tight quarters...





	Heat Lightning

It was several long, infuriating days before Carver finally tired of breeding his twin sister long enough to leave the house. Gamlen had had to sit there and listen to the sound of another alpha taking a beta that should have been his all of this time; and not just listen to it but smell it as well, so that by the time he finally did leave, Gamlen was achingly hard and on the verge of snapping. 

Carver had barely been out of the house five minutes before Gamlen slammed the door to the twins’ shared room open. Bethany had made a big mistake leaving it unlocked, but he could see why: still wracked with her heat, his niece had her legs spread wide on the bottom bunk and both hands between her legs. She didn’t notice him at first, too preoccupied with rocking into her own hands, so he took a few seconds to drink in the sight of his ordinarily very put together niece whining and tossing her head back and forth with need. 

He didn’t even bother to announce himself, just grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her out of bed. Bethany yelped, and then again when Gamlen pulled her so that her back was pressed against his chest, giving him ready access to her breasts.

Bethany whined low in the back of her throat but her hips nudged up towards him despite any pretense she made at resistance, as a beta should. He told her as much, humming smug satisfaction as he tugged her hips flush against him so that they both heaved out breathless, panting need. “All of that resistance, and for what? You’re giving it up so pretty for me now,” he grinned against her cheek even as he shoved one hand down to grind between her legs. “Didn’t even have to ask. You’re just here for the taking, like a sweet. Do you know,” he breathed out as he started to rhythmically press her forward and back against the bulge in his pants, “how very sweet you are, Bethany?”

“What?” She sighed, twisting back with a  _ very  _ interesting flex of her hips. Her pupils were blown wide when she looked at him, her nostrils flared as she sucked in his scent. He chuckled and brushed her long curls away to bare her throat to him, laughing even more against her skin as he pressed his lips to her in a kiss. “Wait,” Bethany mumbled, lifting a hand to press just lightly against his chest, where it trembled like a leaf in the wind. “Wait, wait.”

The softness of the kiss was immediately contrasted by the sharp pressure of teeth. The change in Bethany was swift and total, her mouth dropping open on a loud, wanton groan as her hips bucked back against him. Gamlen laughed into her and bit down harder, sucking at her skin until it reddened, and then sucked some more. “Wait for what?” He laughed as he finally released her throat so he could admire the beginnings of a bruise left behind. “For this?” He shoved her forward until she tumbled onto her hands and knees, where he had take a moment to admire the picture she made for him. On all fours for him, wanting and ready for it, literally panting as he pulled out his cock. “Or this?”

Ordinarily he would have taken his time at this point, teased and taunted her and made her beg for it, but now that he had his cock in hand he was finding it more and more difficult to retain presence of mind himself, especially with the way she was pressing her ass into the air like that. Everything was growing hazy except for his niece and her cunt and the smell of her. It was everywhere in this room, growing stronger as he hurriedly shoved away her clothes to bare her to his gaze.

He dropped to his knees, growling even at the small delay it took to line himself up, and then he was pressing inside of her, slow at first and then all at once. Gamlen hissed out a triumphant groan, his eyes falling half shut as he started to rock his hips, pumping in and out of her again and again and again. Claiming her, wiping free any remaining hints of Carver’s smell from her. Gamlen bent low to press his nose into her neck and dragged in a deep, satisfying inhale of the smell of her and him and sex. It was a deep, musky scent that clung to his nose and made him shiver with the need to mark her as his.

He snapped his hips, driving into her harder, faster. He gloried in her tiny gasps and moans that grew louder with each successive thrust, bared his teeth in a grin just before biting down hard where her shoulder met her neck. Bethany’s breath left in her a rush, in the softest sob of a moan as she spread her legs wider for him.

His victory was almost complete, but not quite, not until he’d slicked her with his cum. And not just here, but in every room of his hovel. He wanted the smell of their mating to sink into every plank of wood so that Carver would know full well who really owned Bethany in his house. So that the next time Carver thought he could take what was rightfully Gamlen’s, he’d have two big nostrilfuls of this smell to think on long and hard, just like Gamlen was right now.

Desperate as they both were for it, it wasn’t long at all before Gamlen’s hops started to stutter against her, signaling his impending release. He both did and didn’t want his end to come, and growled his frustration a second time as he used her hips to haul her back onto his cock again and again and once more, before he stopped with a long, low moan as he spilled himself deep inside of her.

He remained stockstill and quivering for long seconds as he came, before he toppled over atop her, bringing them both down to the floor. He rested there for a minute or five, eyes gone half lidded in obvious pleasure at the sensation of feeling his spent cock twitch in her cunt, and by the end of it he was still rock hard and ready to pound his niece every way a man could, and to invent a few more, at that. “Come on,” he grunted, hauling a dazed and staggering Bethany to her feet. He took a moment to admire the debauched picture she made, with her clothes disheveled and a clear trail of cum, his cum, trickling down her exposed thighs before he turned and pulled her into the main room. “We aren’t done yet, not by a long shot.”


End file.
